It started with a game
by Kideki 'Saiko' Clavis
Summary: DaveKat Oneshot: Dave regretted going to this party with Karkat. Nothing would have ever happen had he not. But they did, they went to the party, got drunk, and played that game. The game that crushed him inside, and it only took 7 minutes... Sad-ish fic, rated T for KK and Dave speak, crappy title, I'm sorry. Read and review please!


Yoooooooooooooo!

Hey guys! I'm not dead! :'D  
Just fandom hopping and school and work etc everything is in the news part of my profile if you want to read about it.

I promise to update all of my other stories sometime in the next few months, and if I break that promise, I'll cry, cause I seriously am a lazy butt, and need to stop being so lazy.

So yer, I have been pulled into the Homestuck fandom, and have fallen for these two idiots but I'm going to be nice and spare you my rants on how much I love them and their perfection.

I ended this story really badly? I'm sorry. But please, enjoy the sad-ish fic I've written, and I'll post more/update as soon as I can!

Homestuck belongs to A. Hussie

* * *

Dave sat on his sofa, staring up at his ceiling as if it was the most interesting piece of shit in his apartment. His phone went off for the millionth time that day. Lifting it from his pocket, he muted the sound, not wanting to read whatever was written in the text. He knew who it was from, and probably what it would say too.  
The front door opened.  
"Little man, are you home? I'm getting major spam from—"  
"Bro, shut up. I don't care." Dave responded, praying it sounded like he meant it, when he knew he really didn't. If he could, he would respond to every message from-  
But he couldn't. Not now.  
Bro shrugged and headed to his room.  
"I'm here if you need to talk."  
" I won't need to talk." Dave replied coldly, just wanting to be left alone to stare at his ceiling. He had been staring for so long that he had started noticing shapes in the perfect, crackless paint. Probably not a good sign, but he couldn't care less.  
Bro's door closed and Dave let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
How did It get to this? Honestly, the blond wasn't sure himself. One minute, they were doing their usual sloppy makeout session in his room, the an argument somehow started? Dave wasn't too sure of all the details, and had immense regrets for allowing himself to drink while in the company of /him/.  
Okay, he wasn't going to avoid it anymore. He regretting drinking while Karkat was there. But who could blame him, it was a party, and parties are where you get drunk. Besides, he didn't have that many drinks, right?  
Oh, he remembered now! Terezi started up a game of 7 minutes in heaven. The two boys only agreed to play because how could they turn down 7 more minutes of sloppy makeouts with each other?  
Only, they didn't seem to fully realize the fact that pretty much everyone else was drunk too, and if one was called without the other, they still needed to spend 7 minutes in a closed closet with someone else.  
And man, was /that/ a bad idea.  
By the 5th round of the game, Karkat and Dave both hadn't been picked yet. Until it was Terezi's turn.  
Dave had to admit, normal Tz was pretty cool, but drunk Tz was a messy force to be reckoned with. She felt around the hat, trying to get her hands on something familiar, Dave guesses? She ended up picking out her own pair of glasses at first, then, on her re-draw, picked out the item that royally screwed the night over.  
She held the item above her head, calling out for the owner. The item glittered in the bright lighting of the room. Karkat stood up and grabbed it from her hands, holding it possessively as she just grinned in his general direction. He sent Dave a look that shouted HELP ME, but Terezi had already pulled him into the closet and closed the door behind them before Dave could do anything. It wasn't that he was over-protective or anything, he just knew how uncomfortable Karkat was in these things. Dave had no idea that he was the one about to be uncomfortable.

The 7 minutes dragged by, and when time was up, Vriska banged loudly on the door. There was no response, the door remained closed for a few seconds longer than necessary. That's when Dave became confused as fuck. Vriska, not caring for what she found on the other side of the door, yanked the thing open without a second warning. Time slowed down, and for once, it wasn't he who was slowing it down. His shaded eyes were fixated on the sight that was revealed unceremoniously to him. Lips locked, flushed faces, hands wandering, Karkat and Terezi sat tangled together on the floor, oblivious to the audience. Dave swore, he heard his heart shatter right there. It was so loud, it was a wonder why no one called a fucking ambulance. Vriska laughed her malicious laugh as she not-so-gently kicked Terezi to get her attention. The two broke away, confused and breathless. It took exactly one second for Karkat to shake himself out of hs trance and to look at Dave, his face full of mixed emotions, his words an apologetic string of 'sorries' and 'it's not what this looks likes'.

He wasn't planning to leave right then, but he just couldn't handle the sight, the thought of them two together, not now. Karkat followed him, stumbling, as he briskly fled to the cold outside.  
"Jegus fuck, can you wait up!?" Karkat practically screamed at him. Dave wasn't going to stop, but something in Karkat's voice made him freeze. Hurt? No, it was definitely something else. Fear?  
Karkat was standing directly behind him now, panting slightly. The sound tugged slightly at Dave's heartstrings as he slowly turned to face the red-faced troll. Karkat was facing the ground as he slowly regained his breath.  
"Fuck, Strider, can you run any faster."  
"If I was actually running, yes."  
A small horrible silence settled between them. Suddenly, Karkat snapped his head up to look at Dave. Dave silently thanked for the millionth time that he chose to wear his shades that night.  
"Let me explain."  
"Do I have to listen?"  
Karkat flinched at the words. "It would be fucking fantastic if you could."  
"Well, sorry Karkat, but I just can't." Dave turned back on his heel and began walking off.  
He saw pain, he saw hurt, he saw fear, all swirling in the depths of Karkat's eyes, all emotions Dave never wanted to see there.  
"So that's it, then?" Karkat called after him, unable to move from his spot.  
Dave shrugged, regretting every action he had done that night. His heart was screaming to run over to Karkat and cuddle him, tell him everything will be alright, destroy any thoughts of him leaving him. But he couldn't. He was doing exactly what he said he'd never do. Leave.

And his shared apartment is where he found himself, ignoring every message and phone call from his still partying friends, and unsure, confused as fuck boyfriend. An hour or two had probably passed since he left the party, and his phone was still ringing and flashing with unanswered worries. Then suddenly, it stopped. No more noise. Nothing.  
For about 30 minutes.  
His phone vibrated, announcing he had received a text. Just one. Dave finally reached for his phone again, bringing it close to his face as he unlocked it and read the texts he had been receiving from Karkat. A headache had started to throb in his forehead, not painfully, but annoyingly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, ASSHOLE?! FINE. I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE. I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHERED, YOURE NOT GOING TO FUCKING EVEN LISTEN TO ME! SO, WHEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY MAN ENOUGH TO LISTEN TO REASON WITHOUT GOING OFF IN SOME FUCKED UP FAIRYTAIL FANTASY YOU HAVE IN YOUR SICK THINK PAN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT FUCKING CLOSET, LET ME FUCKING KNOW, CAUSE IM NOT GOING TO BE WAITING AROUND LIKE A FUCKING HUMAN PET, HOPING FOR THE ATTENTION I SO TOTALLY BADLY CRAVE, JUST SO I CAN WAG MY FUCKING TAIL AND BE HAPPY. CAUSE WHATEVER THIS IS RIGHT NOW, THIS IS NOT HAPPY, AND BEING A FUCKING PET ISNT A HAPPY THING EITHER."

"SERIOUSLY, WHY DO I EVEN SEND THESE THINGS TO YOU. CLEARLY YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LISTEN, OR CLEARLY YOU'VE GIVEN UP ON THE POSSIBILITY THAT TEREZI WAS FUCKING DRUNK AND FORCED HERSELF ON ME? I MEAN, HOW CRAZY IS THAT!? BEING DRUNK HAVING THAT EFFECT ON TEREZI! TOTALLY WOULD NEVER HAPPEN, NOT IN A FUCKING MILLION SWEEPS."

"OKAY, THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING PIECE OF SHITTY TEXT WRITING IM SENDING YOU. CAUSE, YOU KNOW, YOURE A FUCKING INSUFFERABLE PRICK WHO CANT EVEN PICK UP HIS DAMN PHONE TO TELL HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND THAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO SPEAK WITH HIM ANYMORE. YEAH, MAN, THAT'S FUCKING COOL WITH ME, I MEAN, ITS NOT LIKE WE WERE FUCKING /DATING/ OR ANYTHING. NOPE. WHICH IS WHY ITS SO FUCKING OKAY, THIS ENTIRE PHONE IS FILLED WITH OKAYS. SO MANY OKAYS, ITS SPEWING OKAY ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR. THE FLOOR WHICH I AM CURRENTLY RESIDING MY SORRY ASS AND MYSELF ON. DID I MENTION MY ASS IS SORRY? SORRY FOR A LOT OF THINGS, ONE BEING ALLOWING YOU TO DRAG ME TO THAT FUCKING PARTY AND TO PLAY THAT FUCKING STUPID GAME THAT RESULTED IN THIS. SO, YEAH, MY ASS IS SORRY AS IT WOULD EVER FUCKING BE. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY."

"GEE, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE MADE ME CRY LIKE A FUCKING PUPA. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY FOR THAT TOO."

His headache grew slightly worse with every text he read. Then, he read the last one.

"SCREW IT, IM OUT."

Time seemed to stop for the second time, and again, it wasn't his doing. His mind suddenly raced with a thousand thoughts, most of them bad. What did he mean, 'out'. Did he mean out of the relationship? Out of care? Out of-  
Dave slammed his phone down and covered his face with his arm, biting his lip in a horrible attempt to stop these thoughts. There was no way he would let that happen. Ever. He just needed a little more time to… to…  
To get over the massive headache that he had just received and the heartache from what he saw. But once they were gone, he'd think through his next step.  
His phone went off again, causing him to jump slightly. He didn't bother checking it, just continued nibbling on his lip and covering his face with his arm. Who knows how much time had passed before he finally lifted his arm and took his shades off, rubbing his eyes. A door opened and his bro appeared in front of him.  
"Hey, little man, I know you don't want to talk or anything right now, and I'm not sure what the fuck is up, but I'm going to heat up some pizza or run down to the store and get something else. Do you want some?"  
The words took a while to register in Dave's brain, but when they did, he glanced at the older Strider.  
"Did you say you're going to go buy shit?" Dave asked hesitantly. Bro nodded. "Then, can I ask you to get me something from there? And don't take too long, you know I'm not patient."

Karkat reached his hand into his tissue box, searching for another, but found none. Well, fuck, that's like the 6th box he'd gone through in the past 4 hours. Looks like he'll have to get up soon to find some more. But he couldn't really move. He was so emotionally drained, he had no energy at all, not even to think. So, he just lay there. Unmoving, except for the sobs that wracked his body, and the shivering that started when he watched Dave walk away.  
They hadn't stopped yet.  
Karkat thought he was being just a tad stupid. It was only Dave, why did it matter if he was being a jerk as usual.  
Of course it did matter, though. All of it mattered ever since you had started dating. He's unsure if he was on the verge of regretting that or not yet, but he hoped, prayed, that he wasn't. Try as he might, he would never forget how happy that day had been for him. He almost started a new trip down memory lane, as the tears continued to fall freely, when there was a sudden, sharp knock at his door. That all too familiar knock that sounded exactly the same as every other day the knocker knocked. Karkats heart seized as he contemplated moving.  
The knock again. And again. A few more times, then silence for some time. Karkat lay still, managing to hold his sobs in long enough that it sounded like no one was home. Some time passed, and Karkat managed to force himself up onto his feet to check on the door.  
And try and find some tissues on his way.  
He reached the door finally, managing to scavenge some tissues from a tissue box cleverly hidden under his table. He looked through the peep hole on his door. No one was there. He sighed, slightly in relief, but somewhat upset and disappointed. He slowly unlocked his door, wiping his face a little with a fresh tissue. Then, the door opened. And Karkat dropped his new wad of tissues.  
Standing in front of his door, in the perfect spot so that Karkat wouldn't be able to see him through the peep hole, was Dave fucking Strider. Great, just the one person he needed to see right now. So he could pummel his fucking hipster face into the ground!  
"S-Strider!?" He stammered, suddenly gaining a new addition to his breaking down body. Hiccups.  
Dave's face was hidden by his hair as he kept his eyes to the ground. Karkat was not going to have any silence, and was about to give the cool kid a piece of his mind when Dave shoved some things into his arms. Karkat stumbled backwards a bit as he took on his new burden. He looked down at them. A box of his favourite chocolates sat comfortably in one hand, a boquet of freshly picked roses sat in the other.  
"Wha—" Karkat began, but was cut off as Dave lifted his head to look at him. The first thing Karkat noticed was that he wasn't wearing his stupid obnoxious shades. The second thing he noticed was the additional red in his eyes, signalling that he had been crying recently. Very recently.  
"Karkat, I'm a fucking idiot, I know I am, but please, just take those and all of my apologies and anything else you want, but don't…" He trailed off as a single tear fell down his cheek. And in that split second, Karkat forgot everything and lost it. He dropped his new gifts and threw his arms around Dave, pouring his heart out through his tears that he swear should have depleted hours ago. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat, pulling him as against him tightly, and comforted him as he cried, fighting to keep back all of his tears from spilling.  
They stayed that way until Karkat finally had stopped shaking enough that he was able to speak. He pulled back slightly, not letting go of Dave.  
"I though—"  
"I'm sorry, I am the biggest fucking idiot in the world and the worlds worst boyfriend. Please, can you forgive me, I never should have just fucking left, and I knew it was wrong, I don't know why I still did it, but I just—"  
Karkat placed a finger to his lips to shoosh him and closed his eyes.  
"You're forgiven, you stupid asshole. But I should be asking you for your forgiveness, for allowing Terezi to get the better of me and—"  
"No, Karkat, you're wrong, and I'm wrong too. We're both fucking wrong. But that was just an idiots mistake and it'll never happen again, I promise, and, oh my god, Karkat, I'm so sorry for making you cry." Dave hugged Karkat close to him again.  
"I swear to fucking troll jesus that I will never ever ever let you go again, whether it be to play a fucking childish game, or to walk home by yourself. Never again."  
Karkat stood there, hugging his sorry excuse for a boyfriend, and smiled.  
"I think I can walk home by myself, Strider, I don't need any of your fucking help."

* * *

See? Badly written ending, I know, I sorry, I'll make it up to you with some really happy DaveKat or something later.

By the way, I take fanfic requests, so feel free to request something from me :'D 3

Goodnight my darlings, I must flee to bed because I promised my moirail I'll sleep early-ish tonight ||D


End file.
